


There you will be

by manicmea



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: See Jack and Rose's love affair while the ship they are on is sinking.





	There you will be

I made this years ago for my Mam but I letted her take credit for it on YouTube. She nearly killed me with the username I gave her lol. You'll see it on the end credits.

There you will be - Faith Hill

End credits - Thornbirds theme tune

 

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/there-you-will-be-v#.WcxBrxOPKog>
> 
>  
> 
> Or stream at 4shared here:<https://www.4shared.com/video/1Nmbkb9gce/Titanic_there_youll_be.html>


End file.
